


It's Not That I Don't Care (You Know I'll Make It Up To You)

by halfsweet



Series: Parallel AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, do you have anything planned for us today?"</p><p>Patrick tilts his head to look at Brendon. "No? I just want to stay at home. Is there something today?"</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>He doesn't think much of it after that, until the doorbell rings and he sees their friends on their doorsteps with presents in their hands.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Brendon!"</p><p>Patrick's eyes go wide, mouth hanging open, and he spins around to look at Brendon, who has a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Shit.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That I Don't Care (You Know I'll Make It Up To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'll be damned if it's Brendon's birthday and there are no Brentrick fics about it

"So, do you have anything planned for us today?"

Patrick tilts his head to look at Brendon, a questioning look in his eyes. "No? I just want to stay at home. Is there something today?"

"Huh." Brendon turns back to the television in front of him, smiling to himself. Patrick furrows his brows at his odd behaviour before shrugging it off. There's no use asking about it. Brendon and weird go hand-in-hand.

He heaves himself up from the couch when he hears the doorbell ring and wonders who the person is. When he opens the door, he definitely doesn't expect to see Pete and Spencer and some of their friends in front of their doorsteps with presents in their hands.

"Happy birthday, Brendon!"

Patrick's eyes go wide, mouth hanging, and he spins around to look at Brendon, who has a smirk on his face.

_Shit._

He swallows and breaks his gaze with Brendon, turning to their friends and opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Pete shoots him a quick grin and heads straight to the living room, plopping down a couch and grabbing the remote, acting as if he owns the place. Joe enters next, followed by Spencer and Dallon and Kenneth and fucking _Gabe._

Oh, great. Even Gabe remembers Brendon's birthday!

"I brought cake, motherfuckers!" Gabe hoots, placing the box of cake on the coffee table. Patrick goes to the kitchen to grab them some plates, then walks to the living room, flushing under Brendon's smirk. Brendon will never let him live this down.

Patrick's on edge for each passing second- when they're singing the birthday song, eating the cake, chatting with one another- and he hopes to God that no one notices the sly look Brendon gives him and that no one asks what present he's giving Brendon _._

"So, Patrick, what did you get for Brendon?"

Colour drains from his face as everyone's eyes fall on him. The question is innocent, and so is _Dallon._ Dallon isn't trying to tease him or anything- he doesn't know that Patrick forgot Brendon's birthday, nobody in the room does, except for the birthday man himself. "Uh- I- uh-"

"Patrick served me breakfast in bed today!" Brendon grins, sliding his arm across Patrick's shoulder and pulling him close. "Didn't you, babe?"

Patrick's pretty sure by now his face is burning hotter than ever, not quite grasping the fact that Brendon just covered for him in front of their friends. "Y- yeah."

The subject is immediately forgotten as Gabe starts to tell them a story with everyone engrossed in it. Patrick doesn't, though. His entire focus and attention is on Brendon's arm around him and _that smirk on his face again._

Their friends only leave when it's already afternoon. Patrick sits back on the couch, glancing at the pile of presents and biting his lip, guilt rising in his chest. _Seriously, how can he forget his own boyfriend's birthday?_

"So…" Brendon begins, an ever-present smirk on his face. Patrick huffs and crosses his arms, flushing. "I'm thirty-two. I can be forgetful sometimes."

Brendon laughs as he wraps his arms around Patrick, nuzzling against his neck. "You're fucking thirty-two, Patrick, not _sixty-two._ "

Patrick droops his shoulder and sighs. "I'm sorry I forgot your birthday. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

"Well…"  
  
-

Steaks for dinner. What the fuck.

Well, it's totally expected from Brendon, if Patrick thinks about it. He's learned that when dealing with the younger man, always expect the unexpected.

 _Steaks for dinner_ is unexpected, indeed.

Patrick scowls at the ingredients laid out on the counter- he had to go to the store to buy them, and _Brendon didn't even help him_ \- then turns to the small screen of his phone. He's never cooked steak before, so he's depending on a recipe he found online.

His eyebrows are pulled together as he reads through the recipe. How hard can it be to cook a simple steak?

He looks at the time, shocked to find it already half past three. He hasn't marinated the steaks or made the sauce yet. Perhaps if he asks _really_ sweet and pulls some moves here and there, maybe Brendon would agree to help him. Or, if he's lucky, _cook for him._

Grinning, he steps out the kitchen and spots Brendon in the living room, eyes glued on the television screen as his hands gripped tight around the controller.

Sometimes, Patrick wonders if he's dating a twenty-nine year old man or a nine year old kid.

"Bren?" Patrick calls his name softly, sitting down next to him and resting his head on his shoulder. His boyfriend's a complete sucker for romantic affections.

"Bren…" Patrick tries again, voice a little whiny, and kisses his neck. "Don't you want to cook together? I miss you."

It's a little farfetched, but whatever works.

Brendon pauses the game he's playing, tilting Patrick's chin up and kissing him. Patrick fights the urge to smirk; a little sweet talk and kisses here and there, and he'll have Brendon wrapped completely around his fingers in no time.

"Not gonna work this time, babe." Brendon smirks, one eyebrow arched in amusement, and resumes his game. "I'm expecting the steaks to be done before dinner."

"You're a brat." Patrick grumbles as he stands up to go back to the kitchen.

"A brat," Brendon echoes, grinning, "who doesn't forget his boyfriend's birthday."

-

Steaks marinated. Sauce done. The only thing he has to do now is prepare the mashed potatoes and cook the steaks. Patrick stretches his arms above his head, groaning as he feels the muscles uncoil. He looks over his shoulder when he hears a low whistle.

"That's hot."

"It's going to be hotter if you help me," Patrick says as Brendon hugs him from behind, breathing slightly hitched when he feels a soft kiss on his neck. "And you can do that, too. And a lot of things in the kitchen."

"You're not getting yourself out of this, babe." Brendon mumbles against the back of his neck, a teasing tone clear in his voice. He pulls away and hands Patrick a piece of paper.

Patrick turns the paper around and reads it.

 _-bleach_  
_-candles (long, short, scented, up to you)_  
_-toothpaste_  
_-pizza dough_  
_-beer (you know what brand i want)_  
_-wine (any brand)_  
_-sandals_

 _Expect the unexpected,_ Patrick reminds himself. "What's this for?"

"I want you to buy them." Brendon says, a smile in his eyes. "Now."

"What- Bren- I still need to cook!" Patrick splutters and argues. Why did he even fall in love with this brat in the first place anyway?

"Well, better get going now, don't you think?"

Patrick scowls and glares up at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Brendon grins, eyes twinkling. "Oh, you have no idea."

-

When he gets back from the store, he only has a couple of hours to finish everything. To his disappointment, Brendon's still not helping him to prepare their dinner.

He's leaning against the counter when everything's finally done. All that's left is to transfer everything to the dinner plates. He takes out his phone and finds that the time is fifteen minutes before seven. Well, he still has some time left for a short nap.

He pulls out a stool and slumps on the island, head resting between his folded arms, drifting off to dreamland.

-

"Patrick, hey. Wake up."

Patrick groans and blinks his eyes open blearily, eyes adjusting quickly to the dark kitchen. He sits up straight, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Bren…?"

Brendon smiles softly at him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go shower? Then we'll have dinner together."

Patrick gives him a small nod, still sleepy. He trudges his way to the bedroom and shower; the cold water washes away the sleepiness in his system. When he gets out of the shower, he's more alert and fully awake.

What he needs to do now is set the plates before they can have their dinner. But when he sets his foot into the dining room to go to the kitchen, he's taken by surprise at the view.

The whole house is dark, but the dining room is dimmed with candle lights, and when Patrick takes a closer inspection, he finds that they're the same candles he bought earlier. The table is already set up with the food he cooked, complete with forks and knives and wine glasses and- and the wine _he bought along with the candles and the other items._

"I re-heated everything while you're showering." Brendon smiles, taking Patrick's hand and leading him to the dining table. Patrick, a little astounded, sits down when Brendon pulls the chair out for him.

"You- Did you do this?" Patrick gapes, amazed.

" _We_ did this." Brendon replies as he reaches forward to open the wine bottle. "You cooked, I helped to set everything up."

His stomach flips when everything finally catches up to him. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? The steaks and the shopping list. You already planned this dinner, didn't you?"

"Smart." Brendon pours the wine for both of them, the smile never leaving his face. "We ran out of candles and wine, and I needed you to buy them without getting suspicious, so I added random shits on that list."

 _This._ This is why Patrick fell in love with him in the first place. His quirky behaviour may be irritating and confusing to other people, but it's actually just a cover-up for the romantic streak in him. No one else has ever seen his romantic side other than Patrick himself.

His chest blooms with love as he holds Brendon's hand and pulls him in for a kiss. "Happy birthday, Bren."

-

They retreat back to the bedroom after they've finished their dinner, both laying on the bed, talking about nothing and staring at the ceiling, fingers intertwining between their bodies.

"So, I opened my presents earlier."

"Yeah? What did you get?"

After long years of knowing Brendon, Patrick knows he should be terrified at the grin the younger man is currently giving him.

Brendon walks over to the closet, taking out a white box. Patrick is curious as to what's inside. He sits up on the bed and flicks his gaze to Brendon, gulping. He has a bad feeling about it. Brendon hands Patrick the box -grin still stretched wide across his face- and takes the item out, dangling it in front of Patrick.

Patrick's jaw drops, his eyes wide and face burning crimson. His brain goes into overdrive the moment his eyes land on a _lingerie._

_A black lingerie._

_A fucking black and lacy lingerie._

Even without looking at the card, Patrick just _knows_ it's from Pete. The present literally screams Pete's name. He raises his head to look at Brendon, nervous. "That's- uh, nice? I guess? Too bad no one's going to wear it."

He gulps again at the smirk and the glint in Brendon's eyes. "Oh, _one_ of us is going to wear it, and it's not me."

"B- Brendon," Patrick stutters, cold sweat starting to form on his hot skin. There is just _no possible way_ he's going to wear… _that_. "Brendon, we really don't need-"

"Come on, Patrick, _pleeeease_."

Brendon's pulling that same face again, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, eyes widening slightly. " _Please._ I'm sad enough that you forgot my birthday."

Patrick makes a whining noise at the back of his throat as he eyes the lingerie in Brendon's hands. "Brendon…"

_"Pleeeease?"_

And Patrick should really start to find a way to resist Brendon's puppy dog look. He can't remember just how many times he fell for it. Hundreds, probably. He even fell for the look _way_ before they started dating. He closes his eyes and sighs, grabbing the item from Brendon's hand. "This better be worth it."

"I love you!"

"The things I do for love." Patrick mumbles under his breath as he makes his way to the bathroom to change. He's going to kill Pete the next time he sees him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments!


End file.
